


of a thousand years with you

by exomostlyhuman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomostlyhuman/pseuds/exomostlyhuman
Summary: Written for exo_mostlyhuman fest(prompt #18) byminchievousAuthor Notes:Thank you to my sister, who answered me “watching tv” when I asked what domestic vampires did, to Y who helped me beta when my usual ones could not & to the mods for putting up with me. Prompter, I hope you like this!





	of a thousand years with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for exo_mostlyhuman fest(prompt #18) by [minchievous](http://minchievous.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> Author Notes:  
> Thank you to my sister, who answered me “watching tv” when I asked what domestic vampires did, to Y who helped me beta when my usual ones could not & to the mods for putting up with me. Prompter, I hope you like this!

There’s something to be said about living in a manor full of humans when they themselves aren’t. Jongdae knows this, but he’s not exactly sure what is to be said, considering the fact that he’s just a pretentious little shit trying to sound profound, as Baekhyun likes to point out. Jongdae doesn’t take Baekhyun seriously, though. Nobody takes Baekhyun seriously.

“I resent that,” Baekhyun snaps when Jongdae says that out loud. “And anyway, Yixing hyung agrees with me, so you might as well give up now.”

Jongdae shoots Yixing a look that speaks volumes of his vehemence at being betrayed, to which Yixing only smiles back serenely and comes forward to plop himself down in Jongdae’s arms, like he isn’t 60-something kilograms of weight on Jongdae’s body.

“You know I love you,” Yixing croons, a look of mischief on his face. Jongdae places his palm down onto Yixing’s smug little expression and pushes him away. “Sometimes I doubt it,” He mutters, even as Yixing giggles and tries to squirm his way back into Jongdae’s arms.

They stay like that on the couch for a while, Yixing’s head in Jongdae’s lap, even as Jongdae lazily flips through channels on the television, eventually settling on a cooking show. They watch as Gordon Ramsay chops up ingredients with a finesse that they will probably never achieve.

“Don’t you two ever think that it’s a little funny that you watch cooking shows when you can’t eat?” The voice of Sehun comes. Jongdae flips him off. After all, the humans living in this manor would not have food if it wasn’t for the two vampires’ fascination with cooking shows. None of them can cook – well, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo can, but Kyungsoo hardly ever does, and Chanyeol’s ability is limited to a stir fry that he’s made so often the others are sick of it – and so it’s down to the two of them to prepare meals for their humans.

It’s a pretty fair trade, Jongdae thinks. They have a manor full of willing blood donors, who laze about essentially doing nothing; they themselves laze about essentially doing the same thing. They’re well fed – Yixing and Jongdae from the humans and the humans from their food – and, well, it’s a nice life.

It’s not as though Yixing and Jongdae can’t feed from each other. They can. But it’s counterproductive, really. The more blood they lose, the thirstier they get, and for them to feed off of each other would just lead to a full circle of them being perpetually thirsty, so this is what they do.

Of course, sometimes they do take blood from each other, but that’s reserved for more private moments when they’re in the privacy of their own room and not on the living room couch. Jongdae’s lived with this particular set of humans long enough to know that they’re shameless enough to actually stay and watch, if just to make everything awkward for the two immortals.

Yixing spins around on the couch to nuzzle his face into Jongdae’s tummy instead of watching Gordon Ramsay work his magic on the live crab he’s preparing. Jongdae thinks it’s ironic that Yixing can’t stand animal cruelty – even though Jongdae always says squids are one of the ugliest animals – when he’s a vampire and takes blood from humans to survive.

Jongdae runs his fingers through Yixing’s hair, who’s sulking into his tummy by this point because Jongdae refuses to change the channel. “Jongdae,” He says, voice muffled by Jongdae’s shirt. “Watch something else!”

“But the crab looks so good!” Jongdae replies, teasing. “Besides,” Jongdae says. “You’ve eaten crab before you were turned.”

“They weren’t killed in front of me!”

Jongdae laughs, tilting Yixing’s face up and bending down to kiss him gently. Their lips move against each other’s, gentle and chaste, as though merely feeling the softness of each other’s lips, taking the time to memorize. Jongdae loves kissing Yixing, loves the warmth that always spreads through his body when Yixing’s lips slot over his.

“There,” Jongdae gets out, minutes later. If there’s one good thing about being a vampire, it’s that they don’t need air, which, of course, makes kissing a lot more convenient, since they don’t have to break apart to breathe. “He’s not killing the crab any more. You can actually watch, now.”

Yixing whines at him in the cutest way, and Jongdae laughs, his eyes crinkling up prettily into crescents, so, so in love. He pecks Yixing once more to placate him, and Yixing grudgingly turns onto his side again so that he can watch the cooking show, Jongdae’s hand sliding back into his hair as he pillows his head comfortably on Jongdae’s lap.

“Hey, Jongdae,” Yixing hums after a while, reaching up to take Jongdae’s hand in his own.

Jongdae looks down at Yixing, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s knuckles. He hums in question to Yixing’s call, but he doesn’t let go of Yixing’s hand.

“I’m thirsty,” Yixing murmurs.

Jongdae opens his mouth, about to call for one of the humans living in their house to come and help satiate Yixing’s thirst, but Yixing shakes his head, almost reading Jongdae’s mind. He doesn’t have to, really, he just needs to read Jongdae’s expression, his movements. He’s known Jongdae for long enough to recognize his lover’s actions.

“Not for them,” He smiles, and it’s a mischievous, almost sly smile. “I want my lover.”

Jongdae sucks in a breath – not that he needs it – and his pupils dilate almost immediately. Yixing’s still wearing that smile on his face, and Jongdae kind of wants him to wear that smile and nothing else. His aura flares, and the humans in the general vicinity, mainly Minseok and Baekhyun chatting as they wander around the kitchen eating snacks, stiffen and quickly rush upstairs.

“3 minutes, Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun yells. “Just 3 minutes, hold it in!”

“It sounds like he’s talking about bowel movements,” Yixing comments, still smiling serenely, as though he hadn’t just told Jongdae that he wants to have sex. “It’s pretty cute.”

Jongdae stares at Yixing like he’s gone insane. “Way to spoil the mood, Yixing.”

Yixing tilts his head cutely, his hips undulating, and Jongdae gasps when Yixing’s hardness rubs against him. They can hear Baekhyun and Minseok yelling at the other humans to get out if they didn’t want to bear witness to their vampire masters sexual escapades. There’s a sudden stampede, all the humans quickly grabbing their wallets and phones, rushing down the stairs.

“We’ll be back in six hours!” Baekhyun yells, as obnoxious as he always is. “Please, please be decent by then!”

Then all the humans hightail it out of there, eager to get out of the house and go somewhere they can’t hear Yixing and Jongdae’s moans – Jongdae wasn’t known for being quiet during sex, quite the opposite, in fact – all ten of them running out like their lives depend on it.

It’s not until they hear the engines of the cars turning on, and the sound of wheels on gravel that Yixing turns back to Jongdae with his deceptively innocent smile, as though he weren’t hard in his pants, as though he hadn’t gotten Jongdae so worked up that his aura could be felt by mere humans, as though he hadn’t been the reason for their ten humans racing out of the house like it was on fire.

“So,” He chirps. “Where were we?”

Jongdae growls, standing up and yanking Yixing to his feet. “You were about to fuck me into the mattress of our bed, is where we were. So help me, Zhang Yixing, if you’re not naked and touching me in the next few minutes, I’ll burn the house down.”

“Kinky,” Yixing teases, but his pupils dilate in arousal and he all but drags Jongdae up the stairs. Jongdae follows, all too willing, slamming the room of their door open. Yixing smirks, sharp and hungry, pushing Jongdae back onto the bed.

Jongdae lets out a moan, one so sultry that Yixing snarls at the arousal that shoots through him. He quickly climbs up next to Jongdae, hissing in delight at the whimpers he gets when he touches Jongdae, teases him.

“You’re gorgeous,” He growls, leaning down to tug Jongdae up, resting his head onto the pillow with his characteristic gentleness. “So fucking gorgeous, Jongdae.”

Jongdae makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulling Yixing down onto him, their bodies lined up against each other’s, and it’s hot, so hot. “Then show me, Yixing,” He manages to pant out. “Show me.”

“Yes,” Yixing hisses, his hands roaming down Jongdae’s body, tearing his clothes off in his impatience. Jongdae’s shirt ends up with a huge rip down the middle. He takes the time to muse that Minseok will most likely pick it up and use it as a rag, but the thought is lost when Yixing leans down to bite him.

“Fuck, Yixing,” Jongdae moans, tilting his head back. It always feels good, so fucking good when Yixing bites him. The rush of blood leaving his body, knowing that Yixing gets off on this as much as he does, it does things to Jongdae. He lets Yixing have his way with him, fangs buried into his neck, drinking and drinking like a starved man. His hands make their way down Yixing’s body, dipping into his pants and finding his cock, stroking deliberately, harshly, almost.

Yixing groans, the sound echoing in Jongdae’s head and making it spin with want. He tugs harder, faster, and when Yixing makes to pull away, he shakes his head quickly and shoots one hand up to keep him there, telling him, encouraging him, needing him to keep drinking.

But Yixing stops anyway, and Jongdae whines, unsatisfied. Small, kitten licks are applied to the punctures on his neck. He can feel the skin already starting to heal, and soon they’re closed up, his skin as flawless as it always is.

“Can’t drink too much from you,” Yixing says, placating Jongdae by kissing him deeply. Jongdae hums happily when he tastes his own blood on Yixing’s lips, inside his mouth when his tongue decides to sneak into Yixing’s to play. It turns him on so much, hips rutting up against Yixing’s, begging him to take his pants off.

Yixing, as usual, gives in to his lover, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off alongside his underwear. He does the same to Jongdae, but leaves his briefs on, sends Jongdae the most wicked smile – how can anyone think Yixing is an angel? - and leans down to lave his tongue against Jongdae’s clothed length.

“Fucking- Yixing!” Jongdae cries out, hands shooting up to clench into fists in the sheets beside his head. Yixing, the little demon, looks pleased at what he’s managed to reduce Jongdae to, a crying, writhing mess on their bed with nothing but his touch and his tongue.

Jongdae sobs, turning his head into the pillow as Yixing continues with his ministrations, laving lick after lick against Jongdae’s straining length, still in his cloth prison. His chest heaves, his hips undulating to get more friction, the beautiful, wet friction of Yixing’s tongue on him. Yixing’s lips close around the head of his cock, still through the fabric, and Jongdae screams when Yixing’s cheeks hollow, sucking.

“Fuck, fuck,” He chants, hiccuping, hips thrusting up into Yixing’s mouth. He chances a peek down, and he almost comes right then and there, in his briefs like a fucking teenager, even though it’s been centuries since he’s been a teenager. Yixing has this ability to make him hard, make him come, so fast, even though they’ve been like this, together, for so many times.

Yixing’s eyes are locked on his now, and Jongdae can’t seem to bear to look away from the sight of Yixing’s lips around the head of his cock, even if it is still surrounded by the cloth of his briefs. He whines, hips canting up, and Yixing chuckles, fucking chuckles, and shows him a small amount of mercy, sliding his briefs down his legs.

And then he doesn’t do anything, just leans back on his knees and watches Jongdae, watches his lover pant on the bed, tears in his eyes, pretty cock hard and brushing against his stomach as his chest heaves. “So pretty,” Yixing says then, just as Jongdae is about to open his mouth and yell at him for being an asshole. “So pretty, my Jongdae.”

“Your pretty Jongdae,” Jongdae gets out through his pants. “Would very much like it if you showed him how pretty he was by touching him.”

Yixing smiles, and he leans down, taking Jongdae’s cock back into his mouth. Jongdae moans, satisfied at the wet warmth surrounding his length, a huge contrast to the cold of the air that has his nipples in stiff peaks. He takes them between his own fingers, pinching, rolling them between thumb and forefinger, flicking them with his thumb. He alternates the pressure, knowing that this was how Yixing liked to do it, imagining that it was Yixing’s hands on his chest.

“Impatient little brat,” Yixing scolds when he sees Jongdae touching himself, and Jongdae whines in protest. Why wasn’t Yixing’s mouth on his cock? “Naughty little brat, I’m going to have to punish your for that.”

Jongdae stiffens in anticipation. Yixing’s punishments were, more often than not, not punishments at all. He bites his lip, but is taken by surprise when Yixing’s mouth closes over the head of his cock, sucking harshly while his hand tugs at Jongdae’s length.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Yixing!” Jongdae cries, the tears that had been pooling in his eyes now shedding, pretty tears falling from the corners of his eyes into the pillow. “Yixing, wait—!” His body writhes, back arching, lifting off the bed so much that only his shoulders and hips were still in contact with the mattress. “Gonna— Gonna—!”

Yixing’s eyes bore into Jongdae’s then, as though daring him, commanding him to come. Jongdae whimpers, then wails when Yixing snarls, hand moving faster, and it has Jongdae hurtling towards his climax.

“Yixing— Yi—” Jongdae screams, twisting, writhing, coming into Yixing’s mouth, and Yixing swallows him down, sucking and sucking, milking Jongdae dry, until Jongdae’s begging for Yixing to stop because he’s sensitive, too sensitive.

When Yixing finally pulls off him, Jongdae’s hiccuping, eyes closed, one arm thrown over his face. Yixing moves up towards him, bending down to kiss him gently on the lips. “Your punishment isn’t over yet, darling.”

Jongdae’s eyes snap open just as Yixing descends on him once more.

 

5 hours later, they find themselves tangled in bed, waking up from their post-coital nap. Jongdae has to nuzzle Yixing awake, because Yixing would, if he could, sleep for another twelve hours, and they would never get the sheets clean.

“Yixing,” Jongdae coos, tugging his sleepy lover up. “Come on, baby, we need to get the sheets into the laundry.

“Don’t want to,” Yixing mumbles, snuggling deeper into Jongdae’s tummy. Jongdae laughs from where he’s seated, leaning against the headboard of their bed. Yixing’s so vulnerable like this, sleepy and soft. Not so pliant though, considering the fact that he still refuses to get up. “Sleep with me, Jongdae. We can cuddle some more before the humans get back.”

Jongdae snorts unattractively, to which Yixing gives a small giggle. “We cuddle whether or not the humans are home, Yixing, don’t give me that kind of crappy excuse. Come on, baby, you don’t want Baekhyun yelling at you when he realizes his laundry will have to wait because we’re trying to get the spunk out of our sheets, do you?”

Yixing grumbles out something about Baekhyun sucking it, and pulls himself into somewhat of a seating position, eyes still closed and grumpy pout on his face. Jongdae leans forward to kiss him, smoothing his hair down. His fangs cut into Yixing’s plump bottom lip and he drinks from the small nick, humming contentedly.

“Insatiable,” Yixing manages to get out as he opens his eyes to glare balefully at Jongdae. “I fucked you for two hours straight, Jongdae, how are you still wanting more?”

“I don’t,” Jongdae says, sniffing haughtily. “Some people just don’t want to get out of bed, so some other people need to find creative ways of getting them out of said bed.”

Yixing sticks his tongue out at Jongdae in the perfect show of maturity and stalks off the bed, almost slamming into the wall. Jongdae laughs and follows his boyfriend. Together, they tug the dirty sheets and throw it into the washing machine downstairs. They both watch the cycle a little blankly before Jongdae smiles and wraps an arm around Yixing’s waist.

“But you know,” He says, casually. “Even if you did just fuck me for two hours straight, I’ll always want you. You know that, don’t you?” His smile is mischievous and sly, but his eyes hold a sincerity that Yixing holds near and dear to his heart.

“I know,” Is his reply, his voice soft and his eyes even more so. “You know I do.”

Jongdae beams at him. “Now!” He says, clapping his hands together. “Should we make dinner for the poor humans that we chased out of the house?”

“Won’t they have eaten dinner?” Yixing asks, but he’s already moving towards their fridge to see what he can dig out to make for the ten humans that live in the house.

Jongdae shrugs. “At the most, we can keep it in the fridge and they can reheat it whenever they get hungry. You know how Sehun always gets hungry in the middle of the night because he’s a night owl and can’t cook his own food.”

“And then he starves himself, whining on his bed,” Yixing chuckles. They know their humans too well, honestly. “Well then, in order to make sure that no one accuses us of abusing our humans, we should probably start cooking to feed them.”

“The only person that will accuse us of that is Baekhyun,” Jongdae scoffs. “We don’t have to feed Baekhyun.”

“He’s going to kill you if he hears that.”

Jongdae wrinkles his nose as he starts chopping onions. If there’s one thing immortality has granted him as a boon, it’s that his eyes no longer prick when he’s chopping the blasted things. “He can try.”

“Oh, he will,” Yixing laughs as he starts preparing the chicken thighs, cutting them into bite-sized portions.

It’s this sight that everyone returns to, Baekhyun leading them and yelling to make sure that they aren’t still having sex. “Is the house pure?” is what he shouts, the door only marginally open, just enough so that Baekhyun can stick his head in to peer in.

“Not with you around, it never is!” Jongdae yells back, and they can hear the snickering of the rest of them as they trail into the house. Kyungsoo speeds into the kitchen to learn the recipe of the steam chicken that Yixing’s making, Baekhyun coming over to be a general nuisance. The rest of the humans spread about the house. Jongdae can hear the shower running upstairs, Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s voices discussing one thing or another, Luhan and Zitao having an argument about branded items. It’s amusing, but it’s also familiar.

It’s home.

“Hey, Yixing,” He says, in a moment of tenderness. Yixing peers questioningly at him, blinking to show his acknowledgement. Jongdae pauses for a moment, concentrating on the vegetables he’s chopping, then he smiles and looks up at Yixing. “I’m really glad we’re here, together.”

Yixing smiles in return, dimple deepening. “I am, too.”

Jongdae’s heart warms as he turns back to his own cutting board. He would never want to be anywhere but here.

Even when Baekhyun starts making gagging noises.


End file.
